1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containment devices and, more specifically, to devices for handling, storing and moving items of irregular shape or configuration in a manufacturing, shipping, warehousing or receiving facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become quite prevalent in industrial facilities and in the warehousing and material handling industry to employ the use of stackable storage racks of a wide variety of types. These stackable storage racks, some of which are nestable, function to store a plurality of given items while permitting vertical stacking of one storage rack upon another. In this manner, the stackable storage racks conserve warehouse space because a minimum of floor space is utilized when a series of such racks are in vertical orientation, increase product protection and improve labor efficiency.
Exemplary of such nestable and stackable storage racks are Nestainers.RTM., commercially available from the Nestaway division of Axia, Inc. and described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,343. Another such stackable, albeit non-nestable, storage rack is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,752 wherein a modular stacking unit accommodates the storage of bar stock and other similar elongated materials. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,357,157, discloses a material handling and storage hopper which facilitates the storage and handling of small parts. Still another example of such units is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,519, which again represents a structure for storing and handling elongated flexible stock and permits the vertical storage of a plurality of bins containing such materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,018 shows a modular storage rack which accommodates vertical stacking of a plurality of racks with each of the racks having a full complement of the units or items to be stored thereon while still permitting vertical stacking thereof.
These prior art stackable storage racks, however, have numerous disadvantages when used to store bulk product or material and especially bulk storage bags. For example, bulk bags, by their very nature, do not keep their basic shape. With the mixture of bulk powders, chemicals, resins, etc., the profile of the bulk bag is continually shifting and changing in configuration. Such changes in configuration inhibit efficient handling of bulk bags by creating problems in selecting, lifting and moving. Moreover, the settling of materials in the bulk bag also restricts the emptying of the bags at various hoppers or dumping stations. Prior art solutions to these problems are both expensive and difficult to use.
The prior art stackable storage racks also have numerous disadvantages when used to store small cartons or irregular items (such as stuffed animals, small tires, etc.) that are not of an even size such that they can be stacked in a way to maintain the integrity of the stack. Indeed, such cartons or irregular items tend to fall out the sides of the storage rack not only when the rack is stationary, but especially when the rack is being moved by forklift. Prior art solutions to these problems, such as side and rear vertical retention poles, cross-braces, and horizontal straps or braces, also are expensive, sometimes non-reusable and difficult or time consuming to install and use. Moreover, such devices must be removed in order for nestable storage racks to be nestable.
Thus, it is a principal object to the present invention to combine the benefits of a bulk storage bag and a stackable storage rack into one unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a more effective and efficient method of handling, storing and moving bulk product or material in a manufacturing, shipping, receiving or warehousing facility.
It is another object of the present invention to enhance the emptying of bulk bags at various hoppers or dumping stations.
It is another object of the present invention to improve the overall loading and unloading of bulk bags in such a way that the bags will be properly positioned to be filled or emptied as required.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a containment device for items of irregular shape or configuration such that they can be stacked in a way to maintain the integrity of the stack.